From this work, we expect to identify the effectors of cytotoxicity and to test if they need to be trafficked into host cells to exert their apoptotic effect. Successful completion of these studies will clarify the basic mechanisms of disease pathogenesis which will inform ongoing efforts in the development of an E. histolytica vaccine and new therapeutics and may shed light on strain-specific differences in amebic virulence. Since infection is common in children in the developing world and is a significant cause of morbidity and mortality, these studies have promise to positively impact global child health.